


Shining Star

by mycanonnevercame



Series: made for each other [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, I apologize for nothing, She put the idea in my head, This is all Kathryn’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycanonnevercame/pseuds/mycanonnevercame
Summary: Frank receives a mysterious package. Nothing could have prepared him for what it contains.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: made for each other [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704328
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77





	Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortySevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortySevens/gifts).



> So this is in the made for each other universe but there is definitely a fic that happens in between this one and coming down with something. I just am stuck on that one, but it’s coming I promise. Eventually.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this bit of insanity <3

The package arrives on a Thursday morning.

Not that Frank really has any idea what day of the week it is anymore. It might be Tuesday. He’s absurdly grateful, for the millionth time, that he found his way back to Karen before the pandemic began. It hasn’t been easy, having two normally-absurdly-active people stuck in an apartment the size of a shoebox for two months, but they’ve made it work.

Karen finds the box on their welcome mat when she goes to grab the paper (Frank refuses to enter the digital age and still reads the paper every day. Karen teases him about it, but that doesn’t stop her from snatching up the crossword out of every issue). She brings both in and dumps the box in Frank’s lap where he’s sitting on the couch with his first cup of coffee.

“What’s this?”

“A croissant,” she deadpans. He rolls his eyes as she sits next to him, smirking, and opens his newspaper, her always-cold toes finding their way under his thigh. He gives the purloined paper a resigned look before turning to the package in his lap.

The box is mostly unmarked, except for the address — _Frank C. c/o Karen Page_. Huh. So it must be from one of the handful of people who know both who he is and that he’s living with Karen. He tries to think which of them might send him a mysterious package on a random... Thursday, he’s almost positive it’s Thursday. A glance at the paper Karen is holding up between them confirms it. He shrugs to himself and reaches for his combat knife in its sheath strapped to his ankle.

The paper folds down with a crinkle as Karen gives him a look.

“Are you ever going to stop wearing that thing everywhere?” She’s exasperated, but fond.

“Are you ever going to stop pissing off bad people?” He counters calmly, pulling the contested weapon out. They both know she’s never going to stop. “Besides, I don’t wear it everywhere. I take it off for showers, and before bed.”

Karen sighs, but evidently decides this is an argument she’s not going to win and disappears back behind her— _his_ newspaper.

Frank carefully slices through the tape holding the package shut and returns the knife to his ankle. He opens the box, and there’s a small _crack_ and a puff of air and—

The box _explodes_ in a massive cloud of pink and gold glitter.

Frank sits there, blinking as glitter rains down around him. He wonders if this is what it’s like being stuck in a snow globe. He can’t decide whether to be furious or amused. There’s another crinkle as Karen slowly lowers the paper to look at him, and he turns to look at her, wondering if he looks every bit as flabbergasted as he feels.

Her hands and legs are covered in glitter but the newspaper acted as something of a shield, so the rest of her remains relatively unscathed. She looks at him, big blue eyes wide as she takes everything in. He sees the exact moment she stops being shocked, eyes crinkling at the corners and mouth compressing in an attempt to control her grin, but the sight of him covered in glitter is apparently too much.

She starts laughing.

“Unbelievable,” he mutters, looking down at the box. There’s a scrap of paper visible under all the sparkles, and he reaches for it gingerly, trying not to get any more glitter on himself. He doesn’t know why he bothered, considering how he’s never had this much glitter on him in his entire life, including the six month period where Lisa briefly abandoned her dinosaurs for fairies and put glitter on _everything_. He’d been relieved when she went back to the dinosaurs.

He cracks a smile at the memory, cutting a look at Karen still howling helplessly with laughter in her corner of the couch. She gasps and wipes tears from her eyes, smearing glitter across her cheeks.

“Laugh it up,” he grumbles, turning back to the little note.

“‘Frank,’” he reads aloud. “‘This is payback for not telling me you’d moved in with Karen. I had to hear it from Curtis, you big jerk! Don’t be mad, the glitter is biodegradable and organic and also edible! Love, Amy.’”

He drops his head to the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “That little shit,” he says without heat.

“Edible, huh?” Karen muses, having finally gotten control of herself. She leans in and licks a line of fire down his neck, smacking her lips speculatively. “Mmm. Strawberry.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Pretty tasty, actually,” she says, waggling her eyebrows and leaning in for another lick. Frank snorts, dodging out of her reach to stand up. Glitter trails after his every move in a sparkling cloud. He feels like a goddamn fairy princess.

He’s going to have to vacuum, but he doesn’t want to track glitter everywhere, so he starts taking his clothes off in the hopes of minimizing the amount of glitter on his person. He pulls his shirt off over his head, but all that does is cause the glitter on the shirt to dislodge and cover his bare torso.

“Wow.”

He looks down at Karen’s stunned exclamation.

“What?”

“This is a good look for you,” she says, eyes wide and voice a little husky. He rolls his eyes — he has glitter in his beard and in his hair and his palms are coated in the stuff. He’s certain he looks ridiculous, but she shakes her head. “I’m serious. You look like some kind of magical Greek god or something.” He rolls his eyes again and reaches for the waistband of his sweats, still determined to leave as much glitter as possible in this one spot before he starts cleaning up. Karen beats him to it, her fingers curling inside, knuckles brushing the sensitive skin at the base of his stomach. He inhales sharply as she stands up, tugging him toward the bedroom.

“You can clean up later, Frank,” she murmurs, a wicked glint in her eye. “Let’s go have some fun.”

He doesn’t get around to vacuuming until the next day, and they find bits of glitter around the place for months after.

He sends Amy a thank you card.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I have no excuse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
